ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Alert
Alien Alert is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Gaby, Alex, Jamal, Lenni, Tina, Hector, and Casey. Synopsis The Ghostwriter team helps two children from the year 1938 realize that a supposed Martian alien invasion is only a radio broadcast. Summary In the year 1938 in New Jersey, Sam Gardella, who is stuck inside with two broken legs after a horse riding accident, is trusted to be left alone with his cousin Emily after his mother goes to work. He writes in his new journal from his mother. After his Aunt Mary brings Emily and leaves soon afterward, they turn on the radio. Surprisingly, there is a special news bulletin about meteorite from Mars that lands in their hometown. Meanwhile, in the present, Gaby has related a story to the team (minus Jamal) that a classmate named Kevin Clarke told her about being abducted by aliens. The team does not believe it, and Gaby also admits that she does not, although the story had sounded real when he had told it. They talk more about Kevin, including that his famous basketball father, divorced from his mother, wants custody of him and his younger brother Malcolm. Jamal later comes, dressed as a monster, with their delivery take-out food. They then discuss their plans for the upcoming Halloween party at the community center. Back in 1938, Sam and Emily are still listening to the radio. According to the announcer, they have discovered that the supposed meteorite was a cylinder, and a large monster comes out and starting attacking the surrounding area. The next day in the present, Gaby comes with Casey to help with preparations for the Halloween party. Kevin Clarke shows up late with his younger brother, Malcolm, and tells the team that his father is going to take him and Malcolm to baseball game with front row seats in California the next day. Most of the team does not believe him, just like his Martian story. In 1938 again, Sam and Emily listen as the announcer tells of tragedy of several people killed by the monsters from the cylinder, and that the state militia was going to try to fight against them. Sam writes more in his journal, describing the events. He and Emily are surprised when Ghostwriter writes to them, wanting them to ask the team for help. Sam writes a letter to the team, and Emily starts having an asthma attack. The radio tells that the Martian monsters are going to attack the rest of the country. During the preparations for the party, Ghostwriter sends Sam’s message. The team is confused and wonders why Sam is also worried about aliens. A while later, Kevin sees them and says that his younger brother may be abducted, but they do not believe him. In the past, Emily’s asthma attack continues. Ghostwriter helps Sam realize that he can use something from the medicine chest that his Aunt Mary had brought several months before. In the present, the ghost then sends the team more clues from the past, and they decide to go to the library to see if they can find more information to help Sam and Emily. Then, back in 1938, Sam finds the medicine, but accidently breaks the bottle. The team discovers that one of the clues might about be H. G. Wells, a science fiction author. They later go to the community center to help with more with the preparations. Tamara, an adult helper for the party, helps Jamal realize why they cannot find any clues about Martian invasions and other subjects Sam mentioned- Sam and Emily live in the past. Ghostwriter sends them another plea for help from Sam. With help from Jamal’s grandmother, they discover that Orson Welles, a director of one of the shows that Sam had mentioned in his diary, was famous for hosting a broadcast with an adaption from the author H. G. Wells’ book, The War of the Worlds. The broadcast had caused many to believe that their country had been invaded by Martians. Ghostwriter sends Sam a message from the team that the broadcast about the invasion is not real. Frank, the chemist that works in Sam’s family store, later comes into his house and gives Emily medicine for her asthma. He had heard about the Martians from customers in the store, and had come to check on him and Emily. Frank is surprised that Sam tells them that there is no actual invasion. He turns on the radio to hear the announcer tell that the broadcast was based on a novel. In the present, the team finds Kevin’s younger brother Malcolm hiding in a closet. He tells them that he had run away since he did not want his to live with his father. They overhear Kevin and his father arguing, and after little while, his father leaves. Ghostwriter sends the team a message from Sam, thanking them for informing him about the broadcast, and that Emily was fine. Sam then receives a message from them that they knew about the broadcast since they are from the future. Gallery Alien Alert- Listening to the Radio.png| Sam and Emily listen to the radio Alien Alert- Monster at the Door.png|Monster Jamal has brought the team's take-out food Alien Alert- Hearing About the Martian.png|Sam hears the announcer on the radio talk about the monster from Mars Alien Alert- Alex With Kevin Clarke.png| Alex argues with Kevin Alien Alert- Message From Ghostwriter.png|Ghostwriter sends the team a message about Sam and Emily Alien Alert- Dropping Medicine Bottle.png|Sam misses catching the asthma medicine bottle he had gotten for Emily Alien Alert- Alex Dancing.png|Alex dances before the Halloween party Alien Alert- Martians Are Coming.png|Sam thinks that Martians are at his front door Alien Alert- Malcolm in the Closet.png| Finding Malcolm in a closet Alien Alert- Looking at the Sky.png|Sam and Gaby look at the Big Dipper Category:Books